<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SMASH AU: Subspace 2, chapter 16: The Red Streamer of Crazy Dave's neighborhood. by PowerPad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509292">SMASH AU: Subspace 2, chapter 16: The Red Streamer of Crazy Dave's neighborhood.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad'>PowerPad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Smash Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei Iori and Belle Fontiere must make an unlikely team to defeat SMG3 and the Red Streamer boss, along with the help of Crazy Dave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SMASH AU: Subspace 2, chapter 16: The Red Streamer of Crazy Dave's neighborhood.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is turning into a series of Fanfics about a parallel universe Smash Bros. Thanks again to u/Gwultz.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SUPER SMASH BROS. AU: SUBSPACE 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 17</strong>
</p><p>Junpei Iori got up, and brushed himself off. It seems that the TV had taken him elsewhere. He looked around, and saw that he was in some kind of neighborhood. There were zombies all around, and someone with red or orange hair was shooting fireballs at them, burning one of them.One of the zombies screamed "BRAINZ" and knocked her down to the street. Junpei got out his bat from his back, and jumped in front of a horde which had surrounded her. He then swung really hard sideways, taking a bunch of them out. "C'mon, let's go!" He said, and she followed him, both of them running into a house which had a bunch of Lawnmowers outside. "Phew, shadows don't look like that.." The orange haired person responded with, "Shadows? Is this even a Game Warp?" Junpei had no idea what she was talking about. "Let's start with square one. Introducing ourselves," Junepi said. "I'm Junepi Iori, a former Gekkoukan student. And you are?" The orange haired haired person finally said their name. "The name's Belle Fontiere."</p><p>Meanwhile, a black fortress rose from the ground, and a red streamer was attached to the top of the fortress. SMG3, in his black and blue outfit exclaimed, "Soon, Snitch Productions will rule this neighborhood! And probably the world!" A 12 pack of colors landed near SMG3 and the Red Streamer holder, saying "Not without the help of the Subspace army, of course. Remember our deal." SMG3 shot back. "Of course I remember the deal! Now, I wonder how the fundead are doing against that Crazy Dave..?"</p><p> </p><p>Back with Belle and Junpei, they found an RV parked outside. Someone wearing a pot stuck their head out of the drivers window. "The name's Crazy Dave!" he said. "Because I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZY!" Belle said, "Can you lower to volume of your voice?!" Junpei tried to act fine. "So, why is your RV parked in the driveway of this house?" Crazy Dave responded. "This is Penny, my RV! It's protected against the fundead by Plants, and it can time travel (Though I was told not to use this feature after I almost caused a time paradox)." Belle sighed, and Junpei asked if they could join the ride. Dave said sure, and the RV was off, with Chompers on the roof eating any Fundead that might come by them. :Look at that fortress!" Junpei exclaimed, pointing at SMG3's fortress. Instantly, Crazy Dave drove into the main fotress gate, which was slowly closing. The RV parked in the main courtyard, and Crazy Dave planted watermelon launchers in the ground. "These should  launch you to the top. Junpei and Belle each got in the catapult part of it, and were launched to the sky. Belle and Junpei landed near SMG3 and Colored Pencils. "Dang it, they're here already?!" SMG3 said, turning around. "I'll go get the Time Stone, you deal with these two!" SMG3 ran off to a tower, while COlored Pencils opened up, revealing 12 colored penicls. "12 colored pencils are ready to make your bodies my canvas!" Junpei reached for his Evoker, but a missile from Jean Pierre the 12th/the colored pencils knocked the Evoker from his hand, and sent it all the way back down to the courtyard. "Belle, keep him distracted!" Junpei said. "Da man has a plan."</p><p>Belle started dodging the colored pencil missiles, while Junpei jumped behind the colored pencil case. "Gotcha!" he said, and jumped on the lid. The case was struggling against Junpei, and Belle joined in. This was enough to bring the colored pencils down. Just then, Penny the RV drove up, and Crazy Dave hopped out, munching on a bacon taco. "I think you dropped this," he said, giving Junpei his Evoker back. Jupei secured it back on his hip. "What's that in the sky?" Belle said, noticing a blue portal opening up above SMG3's Fortress. "Might've been a Time Paradox I created by accident when getting this bacon taco." Crazy Dave replied. Junpei and Belle hopped in, and so did Crazy Dave. Stuff from Ancient Greece, Ancient Egypt, and the Pirate eras started falling down on the fortress as Dave, Junpei and Belle drove away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment if you enjoyed!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832848">SmashAU Subspace Emissary 2: Any time is zombie time!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Awning_Mouse/pseuds/An_Awning_Mouse">An_Awning_Mouse</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>